<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misplaced Trust by Sambergan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053113">Misplaced Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergan/pseuds/Sambergan'>Sambergan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Betrayal, Blue is female, Dark fic, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Implied captivity, Impostors Win, Interspecies Sex, Last Crewmate, Manipulation, Mild Blood and Gore, Minor Character Death, Pretty much just Among Us hentai/porn with some plot lets be real guys, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red is "Male", Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, implied forced breeding, lying, the "third impostor" strat basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergan/pseuds/Sambergan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue thought she could trust him. After all, he always had her back and never left her sight, even when their crewmates were dropping like flies around them.</p><p>It wasn't until she and he were the only ones left that she realized how wrong she was.</p><p><b>Warning - Dark fic</b>, mind the tags! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate &amp; Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misplaced Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyy, adding something to this growing fandom because I can't help but hop on this alien/human bandwagon. Smut starts about halfway through (at the linebreak) for those who are only here for that; the first half is more horror/sci-fi build up (fairly mild though, I chose not to go balls to the walls with it) and relationship establishment. Please mind the tags and warnings as this is a darker-styled fic that contains non-consensual smut! The crewmates are normal humans in this one, with the Impostors obviously being aliens (the body-snatching variety).</p><p>The pairing is Crewmate/Impostor, but there is implied Crewmate/Crewmate.</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: rape, manipulation/gaslighting/lying and all that jazz, game-typical character death (only minor characters) and violence. Read at your own discretion.</p><p>I don't condone anything in this fic obviously. The Impostor is not a good person (he's a murder-happy alien, actually).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue, Red, Purple, Yellow, Orange, White, Black, Brown, Pink, Green...</p><p>The colors of the suits the crewmates wore were all they ever knew each other by. It was hammered into them time and time again that knowing one another by real name was risky business due to the dangerous nature of their mission. ‘Don’t get attached,’ they had been told.</p><p>In fact, Blue had become so accustomed to her fellow crewmates calling her 'Blue' that she had near-forgotten her original name at this point. How could one think any other way when all she heard was, "Blue, what's the status?" or "Blue, stop the ship - there’s an asteroid field ahead we need to clear," day after day for two years straight now.</p><p>And she digressed that she wasn't much better. Even the kind-hearted yet confident Weapons Expert that made her heart stutter each time she saw him was known by nothing other than 'Red' to her.</p><p>It didn't stop it from being near-infuriating at times though… to feel as though one never truly <em> knew </em>their crewmates. But nonetheless, it was meaningless in comparison to their main mission: Keep The SKELD intact and get to the base on the destination planet, POLUS. That was the goal.</p><p>Simple enough, right?</p><p>It certainly seemed that way to Blue at first. The warnings of body-snatching aliens from higher-ups back at MIRA had begun to seem like nothing but preposterous myths as time went on. She even voiced that thought to a few of her crewmates not long ago when they were having their weekly poker game in the cafeteria.</p><p>Then, the next day Engineers Yellow and Orange were found dead in electrical.</p><p>Pink was the one unlucky enough to find their gored remains when investigating after Orange failed to report to the reactor to assist with a task.</p><p>The whispers that buzzed about the cafeteria were immediate...</p><p>"This is what they had always warned us about."</p><p>"An Impostor. It has to be."</p><p>"Someone has been body-snatched."</p><p>“<em>Who is it? </em>”</p><p>And soon after that, everyone began pointing fingers and frantically sputtering out alibis.</p><p>Blue never recalled seeing any suspicious activity. After all, her post was all the way over in navigation so she rarely saw anyone on the east side of the ship. All she knew was that there was no way it was Red as she had seen him that day in weapons, same with Brown over in communications... and Pink reported the bodies so it couldn't be her, right...?</p><p>Then, White, the ship's Security Officer, spoke up.</p><p>"I saw Purple go into electrical and fail to come back out earlier today on the cameras," he had insisted.</p><p>Purple was the Captain. It was normal for her to make rounds around the ship to check in on crewmates, and outside of that, she spent most of her time in admin doing paperwork.</p><p>Blue realized now she should have known better, but at the time it seemed so innocent. Purple had denied up and down that she was responsible for the murders, even threatening to eject White for daring to accuse her. And Blue <em> believed </em> her; everyone did. No one wanted to entertain the thought that their beloved Captain had been taken over by an alien and slaughtered two crewmates.</p><p>So, the subject was dropped and everyone opted to keep a closer eye on each other instead of making a rash decision.</p><p>Blue was no fighter. She kept a blaster on her hip for defensive purposes, but aside from that her expertise was piloting and navigation, not combat. Should she be attacked, she <em> knew </em> she stood no chance in fighting them off alone, especially not somewhere as isolated from the rest of the ship as the navigation pit. So, after the first meeting, she had taken to partnering with Red: watching over him while he did his work in weapons and him watching over her while she did her own.</p><p>In fact, getting to hang out with Red more was the one beacon of light in the thick darkness of imminent murder by body-snatching aliens. Even with his usual red suit obscuring his face, it was easy to feel the warmth of his smile that managed to melt away any encroaching anxiety.</p><p>But perhaps spending so much time in weapons was a mistake, as not long after that first meeting Brown was found dead in communications. Purple claimed to have discovered him during a check-in, and she had painted the scene as 'horrific'; describing him as being torn to pieces and strewn across the room. What a way to go…</p><p>The thoughts had jostled around in Blue's head: <em> what if I had stayed closer to that area.... maybe I would have seen someone or been able to protect him. </em> Communications wasn’t far from navigation after all… </p><p>The comforting hand placed on her back by Red when she had begun to shake and sweat during the meeting was barely enough to suppress the guilt.</p><p>Though the exact conversation was lost in the fog of disarrayed memories now, Blue remembered the ensuing arguments amongst the crewmates. And perhaps predictably, White accused Purple again: claiming that she had reported her own murder.</p><p>Blue didn't want to eject an innocent; she <em> didn't</em>. But when Purple turned around and insisted that White was framing her and <em> he </em> was the Impostor, it was too convincing of an argument to fight against. </p><p><em> All </em>of her crewmates had opted to throw White out of the airlock when it came down to a vote... so it wasn't such a bad thing for her to vote that way too, was it...? She was just going along with the group… her vote wouldn’t have made a difference regardless of what she chose…</p><p>But Blue still didn't trust Purple. Even after White was long gone to the vastness of space, his accusations towards Purple continued to race through Blue's mind...</p><p>… What if they were <em> wrong </em>?</p><p>Blue continued to stay by Red's side; it was safer to remain in groups after all. Stick with someone trusted. When they were required to pick up other tasks around the ship due to the thinning crew, they never left each other's sights. <em> Someone </em>had to do them… it’s not like the ghosts of their dead crewmates were going to do anything but float aimlessly around the halls.</p><p>That's how they ended up here: fumbling around inside electrical after an unexpected power outage. The steel-tight panel to the switch breakers required a crowbar to access but with some grunting and perseverance, Blue managed to get it off while Red (un)helpfully held the flashlight and poked fun at her attempts.</p><p>"Oooo, you finally got it. Good job," Red joked as Blue began to flip the switches on.</p><p>The lights stuttered back to life and Blue retorted, "Shut up, I don't need your sarcasm. <em> Especially </em> when you let me do all the dirty work - don't you have tasks too?"</p><p>"Of course I do, but it's the gentlemen's way to let ladies go first. I’ll do my tasks after yours.”</p><p>Blue could practically see the smarmy wink behind Red's helmet as the words smoothed out of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Uh huh, sure," but still couldn't stop the way her chest thumped at his remark. The friendly banter was a nice distraction from the current predicament. “I think you’re just a slacker.”</p><p>Turning on her heels, she headed out of electrical with a chuckling Red following. He feigned a pout and dramatically placed a hand to his heart, “I’d <em> never. </em>You know me Blue, I’m nothing but a hard and diligent worker.”</p><p>Blue snorted out a laugh that gave the indication that she very much didn’t believe him, and her lips parted to get another retort out…</p><p>… But were left hanging open when she heard a bizarre noise beneath the floorboards as they entered into the lower engine... almost like a shoe tumbling in the dryer.</p><p>Blue came to a halt before throwing her arm out, smacking Red in the chest and stopping him in his tracks. “Wait… Do you hear that…?”</p><p>The sound echoed again… was it coming from the vents?</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>… What if the Impostor was still <em> alive? </em> What if it <em> was </em> Purple and they really did eject an innocent?! </p><p>She recalled the informational video the higher-ups made them watch, where they were warned of invading Impostors lurking in vents while waiting to pounce.</p><p>Despite Blue’s urgency, Red merely looked around and shrugged; turning as though intending to head back the other direction. “Probably just the engine; don’t worry about it. It’s a high-stress time right now so I understand why you’d think it’s something else.”</p><p>“No, no… that’s definitely not what the engine sounds like.” Heart racing with a chill of dread, Blue quickly shook her head before snatching Red’s sleeve to drag him to the reactor. They needed to find Pink before something awful happened! “Come on!”</p><p>The thump came again, mingling with the hurried pattering of Red and Blue’s footsteps… followed by a blood-curdling scream. The faint scent of copper entered the air not long after.</p><p>The two of them rounded the corner to see Pink, a sharp tentacle impaled through her chest and her bloodied, severed head thrown across the other side of the reactor. Behind her was a grotesque manifestation of nothing other than Purple herself… if you could even call her a ‘her’ anymore. Her trademark suit was torn open at the chest, exposing a large, sharp-toothed mouth barring masses of thick tentacles that writhed and tore apart Pink’s body, sending splatters of blood and gore around the room.</p><p>The Purple-Impostor let out a vicious hiss upon spotting them before dropping the now-deceased Pink, and Blue’s hand darted to the blaster at her hip. However, Red beat her to the punch: shooting Purple’s legs as she made a run for the vent before sounding the report alarm.</p><p>Blue and Red managed to apprehend the injured Impostor, and once Green and Black responded to the alarm, there was very little discussion before all four crewmates voted to eject Purple into space. This time, Purple admitted to everything… but not without claiming that another Impostor was still onboard before the airlock released her to her fate.</p><p>So, the four of them were left with the keystone question: what now?</p><p>An alien potentially more ruthless and deceptive than Purple was still lurking within their midst. But who? Blue knew that it couldn’t be Red, as Red had been with her near-constantly throughout this whole ordeal and even helped apprehend the Purple-Impostor. If Red <em> was </em>the other Impostor, he surely would have killed Blue in the reactor to save Purple.</p><p>No… it couldn’t be Red. There’s no way. Red was her most trusted crewmate… her friend…</p><p>So that left Green and Black…</p><p>Blue’s eyes wandered between the two crewmates as they crowded around a singular table in the cafeteria. Red sat close to Blue while Green and Black were situated on opposite ends, as the four of them had decided that they should remain in a group after Purple’s warning.</p><p>But one of them was not who they said they were.</p><p>Between Green and Black, Blue knew Green the best. Green was the Lead Scientist of the ship, whose main job wasn’t slated to begin until they reached POLUS. As such, Green was filled with free time and often hung out with the other crewmates. He never missed a poker game with the crew.</p><p>However, Black, the Medical Doctor, saw Green as a slacker for this reason and the two were often at odds.</p><p>… Perhaps this contention from Black towards Green was <em> because </em>Black was planning his demise? Green himself seemed far too easygoing and out in the open to be a murderous alien… but Black… Black was always serious and difficult to find… what if he was hiding in the vents like Purple did?</p><p>Blue fixed her gaze on Black and let it linger, making him huff and look away. “This is a waste of time,” he muttered. “I say we go back to the medbay so that I can run a scan on the three of you. That way we would know for sure who it is.”</p><p>“That doesn’t prove it’s not you if you don’t scan yourself,” Green deadpanned.</p><p>“It’s better than what we’re doing now.”</p><p>“Sounds like a trap to me.”</p><p>The atmosphere grew thick with distrust as the two held a heated staring contest, prompting Blue to heave a sigh and dismiss herself from the table. Upon hearing footsteps following her, she stopped in the corner and turned to see a concerned-looking Red at her heel.</p><p>“Hey, we shouldn’t separate from the group,” he spoke softly, a single, gloved hand fidgeting at his side before grabbing hers.</p><p>A feeling of warmth encapsulated her chest despite the way her breath hitched as he squeezed. Red was… Red was holding her hand.. Surely this was just a platonic attempt at reassurance, right? Romance was the last thing she should be thinking about on this mission… <em> especially </em> right now. She was a mature adult for God’s sake! <em> Not </em> a lovestruck schoolgirl. <strike> But she would be lying if she said she didn’t want something more. </strike></p><p>“I think I might shoot them both if I stay at that table any longer,” Blue huffed out with a dry laugh, attempting to shove her nagging emotions to the side.</p><p>Red snickered and responded without missing a beat, “Maybe I’ll beat you to it.” He brought another hand up to rub her shoulder before motioning towards the table. “Let’s head back there and try to talk this out. We need to figure out who it is.” He went silent to consider her. “Actually… now that we’re alone… do you have any hunches?”</p><p>“Me?” Blue sputtered a bit before coughing, heart rate increasing as a surge of panic and apprehension twisted her gut. <em> What if I’m wrong again? I was wrong about White and he died because of it. </em>“I-I don’t know for sure… but… I… I guess… I guess I’ve never really felt comfortable around Black.”</p><p>Red on the other hand appeared nothing but calm and collected, merely nodding. “Same, in fact. I think it might be him.” Again, he squeezed Blue’s hand. “… I know you’re upset that we were wrong about White… but this is the only way to preserve the crew. Either we take a risk on someone innocent or <em> all </em>of us die. I don’t want to see you end up like Pink.”</p><p>Pursing her lips, Blue reset her jaw and muttered, “I know.”</p><p>Red was right, but it didn’t cease the deep pitted guilt that made her limbs grow numb and battered around her insides.</p><p>An awkward pause filled the room, almost eerily silent as the two of them stared at their entwined hands. And unsure what to do, Blue began to thumb at Red’s fingers…</p><p>… Wait, did they always feel so… squishy…?</p><p>However, she was unable to feed that thought before an all too familiar blaring alarm made them both jolt; her tearing her hand from his.</p><p>“<em>Shit </em>, that’s the oxygen alarm. The airlock system must have a leak: we need to reboot it,” Blue called out loud enough for all crewmates to hear. Her eyes darted between the two reset locations before she barked to Green and Black, “You two, go take care of the location in admin and we’ll handle the one near navigation.”</p><p>Green and Black casted each other suspicious glances before seeming to realize there was no time to waste and rushing in union towards admin, and Blue motioned for Red to follow her. He took a step forward before stopping to glance towards the direction the other two crewmates disappeared. “We know it’s one of them. If we leave them alone who knows what could happen… I’ll go keep an eye on them, you take care of the other location.”</p><p>Blue wanted to protest; she didn’t want to be left alone and she <em> definitely </em>didn’t want to leave Red with a murderer… but he had a point. If Black or Green killed each other, then it was over. “Okay, meet back here when we’re done… and be safe.”</p><p>And with that, she dashed to the oxygen controls to enter the reset code.</p><p>A few minutes later, the crisis was averted and the blaring alarm finally ceased. Blue returned to the cafeteria… only to find Red restraining a struggling and bloodied Black.</p><p>With no Green present, it didn’t take Blue long to deduce what had happened. Red only confirmed this, solemnly declaring that he walked in on Black killing Green at the oxygen panel. </p><p>Black denied up and down that this was the case, screeching and fighting against his restraints. Claiming that <em> Red </em>was the one that killed Green and that he was being framed.</p><p>This caused a dangerous mixture of emotions to jostle Blue’s core, making her tremble and clench her hands. How could Black lie to her face like that even now? The <em> nerve </em>of him.</p><p>The decision was up to her this time… but she knew it wasn’t Red.</p><p>And so, after entertaining his ranting for a few minutes – during which he flung every insult imaginable at them, they tossed the screaming Black out of the airlock: watching as his flailing body froze and shriveled up.</p><p>When the black-suited corpse disappeared to the vastness of space, Blue was tempted to break down at the window right then and there. Just let her knees collapse and sob it out on the floor. They won, but at what cost?</p><p>But no, she was more professional than that. There was no point in crying about it right now; they had to clean up and move forward first. </p><p>“I’m going to redirect course back to MIRA HQ. This mission is a failure,” she announced, holding her head high and heading to navigation.</p><p>The entire time, Red never said a word.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The flickering screens and puzzles of buttons of the navigation pit should be a comfortingly familiar sight for Blue. After all, this was what she saw everyday, always monitoring to ensure that everything was okay with the ship.</p><p>But everything wasn’t okay, was it?</p><p>A shaky exhale left her as she repeated the inner mantra to herself, <em> keep it together, keep it together, keep it together. </em>But even the clear voice of the AI announcing the change in course from POLUS to MIRA HQ was lost to the haze of her thoughts. Though… she did find it bizarre that she hadn’t been able to connect to HQ to inform them yet…</p><p>Apparently nothing could go right on this mission...</p><p>...</p><p>… At least… she had her life. And while she hated playing favorites, if she was going to pick one crewmate to survive this mess with her, she would choose Red without a second thought.</p><p>But those that were lost would still be mourned. She regretted not taking it seriously when they were warned of the threat of Impostors and the danger of this mission. It was a fatal mistake. </p><p>Footsteps entering the room tore her gaze from the control panel and her eyes settled on none other than Red himself. He was eerily silent, posture stiff and almost… unnatural. Far different from his usual lax state. Still, Blue smiled at him from behind her helmet.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here,” Red drawled while taking another rigid step forward.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m bringing us back to MIRA HQ like I said I was after…” Her gut churned and she stumbled over her sentence at the burst of unwanted memories, pausing before opening her mouth again to finish…</p><p>… And found herself cut off when a sickening <em> crack </em>echoed through the room, followed by a thick, muscular tentacle bursting out of Red’s suit to coil around her body and slam her against the navigation control panel.</p><p>Blue yelped, vision blanking out and ears ringing at the sudden lash of pain from the impact. Her mind swam with confusion, and a chill of fear coursed down her spine as she blinked and tried to focus on the source. Heavy footsteps grew closer as Red came into view; looming over her prone figure like a predator waiting to launch for the kill.</p><p>“Sorry to say, but I can’t let that happen,” was all he said, voice teetering on sounding more emotionless than an AI.</p><p>The tentacle around Blue’s chest tightened, and movement could be spotted beneath Red’s suit… like snakes writhing around within. Her muscles seized up, but still she tried to struggle as she found her breath growing constricted; a spike of betrayal hitting her when she collected her thoughts enough for the realization to dawn on her. “R-Red, wh-what?! You’re… y-you’re… it was <em> you.” </em></p><p> More tentacles tore out of his suit to restrain her flailing arms and legs; his hand snatching the blaster from her hip as she made a grab for it before tossing it to the side. It clattered to the ground far out of reach.</p><p>“Yeah, it was me. Still is.” He settled in closer, <em> too close, </em> flipping her onto her chest and bending her over the control panel before running a free hand down her back. “I was supposed to kill you too you know. Back when we found Purple, I <em> should have. </em> But… as you know Blue, things don’t always work out as planned.” A wry chuckle left him as his light touching turned into groping. “Purple was sloppy anyways. Indeed, this was the better route… for you <em> and </em>me.”</p><p>“… What? You can’t be serious… this can’t be real!” Her mind stuttered at his words. She knew what this meant; <em> she knew… </em>but was still unable to mask the air of disbelief. Jerking, she tried to pull away as he squeezed at her sides while hissing, “Let me go.”</p><p>Red paused only long enough to lean in close and whisper, “<em> No.” </em></p><p>He moved to fiddle with the clasp to her helm, a tentacle effortlessly rolling it off of her head: letting it fall to the ground with a thump and allowing her hair to tumble out. The same tentacle slithered up her neck to press its tip against her pursed lips. Growling, she shook her head furiously.</p><p>“Open up,” he ordered as the tentacle pushed harder. Upon her continued refusal, he merely clicked his tongue. “Fine, have it your way. There are other things we can do.”</p><p>The wriggling tentacle pulled away before turning sharp and jerking downward to slice open the front of her suit. Cool air bit Blue’s skin and her cheeks burned as she found her chest now exposed, only intensifying when the tentacle once more softened to wrap around her breasts and toy with her nipples. </p><p>Shuddering, she looked back at the demented and alien figure of her former friend, betrayal stabbing her chest like hot daggers. And comprehending what he (it?) was intending to do, she found herself unable to keep her mouth shut: “No! St-stop this! Just… just <em> kill me </em> like you did the rest. I don’t want… <em> this. </em>”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. You wanted the former Red… the <em> human </em> Red… not me.” Even now, Red’s voice still sounded like him despite the inhuman undertone to it… though there was a faint hint of hurt lingering within his words this time. And much to Blue’s dread, he continued his ministrations without faltering, another tentacle emerging from his suit to tear open the crotch of hers. “In fact, I blame that Red for me having these… <em> feelings </em>in the first place; the consequences of body-snatching I suppose. But it works out, as I’m going to let you in on a fun fact - my species can reproduce with anyone… and now that Purple is gone… well… I have some repopulation to do.”</p><p>That same tentacle began to rub between her legs, sending a series of shivers up her spine. It felt so slick and unnatural against her, but at the same time almost… good. <em> No, no! Fuck, no! I don’t want this! Not with him! </em> she desperately reminded herself. This wasn’t the real Red! Craning her head towards the communication device, she prayed it had managed to connect to HQ and shouted, “Help! Help! Please someone <em> help! </em>The SKELD has been taken over by-mnph!”</p><p>She was cut off when a tentacle wrapped around her face to smother her mouth. Thrashing, she tried to throw it off but to no avail.</p><p>“No one can hear you,” the Impostor coldly stated. “I cut off communications hours ago.”</p><p>Blue felt utterly helpless as another tentacle probed at her entrance – although never quite pushing in, while the others continued to grope at her chest and rub against the exposed parts of her body. Despite the simmering inward desire to lash out, she heaved a fractured wail before going limp; too exhausted to keep resisting. She couldn’t fight, she couldn’t call for help, she couldn’t make him kill her or stop… she couldn’t <em> do anything. </em>It was better to just… save her energy and wait for an opportunity.</p><p>“That’s better. Good girl, just relax,” Red praised.</p><p>He brought a now-gloveless clawed yet tentacled hand up to pet her head, making Blue realize <em> why </em> it had felt squishy when she touched it before. God, how could she have been so <em> blind </em>.</p><p>How long had Red been like this…? Did she ever truly know the real Red?</p><p>She tried to wrack her mind, think back to when things might have changed. Maybe it was when Red had opted against taking his helmet off around the crew and decided to only eat in his quarters (if he was even eating at all…). Or perhaps it was when he had abruptly stopped visiting her in navigation, forcing her to take the initiative and making her worry he had grown uncomfortable with how close they were getting.</p><p>… But she supposed when it happened didn’t matter anymore...</p><p>“I don’t want this to hurt… I want you to like it, to feel you writhe beneath me and hear you moan…” The Impostor-Red let out a drawn-out sigh before leaning in close, his unnaturally cold breath tingling her earlobe and rustling her hair. “I want to reward you for helping me… for vouching for me. For always being there for me.”</p><p>Red’s tentacles continued to rock against her sensitive spots: teasing her entrance and squeezing her breasts. Her skin felt slick with their residue and she couldn’t help the all too familiar pressure that began to well up in her stomach. Was she actually going to… from <em> this…? </em></p><p>“… Back when you all first noticed something was wrong… <em> I </em> snuck away to help Purple kill Yellow and Orange in electrical. But Purple got suspected and I didn’t… I have the alibi <em> you </em>gave me to thank for that.”</p><p>His words hammered into her ears, making her heart pound and a chill of regret run down her spine to mingle with the forced pleasure.</p><p>“And when we put the blame on White,<em> I </em> knew who was truly responsible… but you believed me and voted for White as well.”</p><p>Yes… White was innocent… she knew that. It was in part because of her that White was dead. She accepted that but it still hurt. Tears stung at her eyes but she blinked them away, trying to remain strong despite the hopeless predicament.</p><p>“But of course, you didn’t have much of a voice with White. Where I really have to thank you is for trusting me when I framed Black… I’m sure you know now that <em> I </em> was the one who killed Green. I severed him in two right in front of Black and convinced you it was the other way around. <em> I </em>sabotaged the ship’s oxygen supply to create that diversion; it was all planned… but I did appreciate that little moment we had beforehand.”</p><p>Red laughed before pulling back, and the clacking sounds of him fiddling with his suit were heard soon after. But Blue remained frozen in place, head pressed against the chill metal of the control panel, defeated and knowing full well that he was right… it was her fault. Her crewmates were dead because of her misplaced trust. An Impostor didn’t kill Black, <em> she </em>did. Even when she felt the tentacles withdraw from her entrance and something thicker take their place, she didn’t move or protest.</p><p>… She probably deserved this fate. She was a <em>traitor</em>. </p><p>Gripping her hips, Red hunched over her from behind and positioned himself. “It was because of you, Blue, that my victory was possible… Congratulations, you’re the third Impostor. And you’ll continue to fill that role.”</p><p>All it took was a single, harsh thrust forward for him to fully sheath inside of her, his appendage squirming and filling her entirely. But despite his inhuman size and distinctly tentacle-like equipment, his entrance was painless. She didn’t realize until now that she was wet… it seemed almost uncanny for a murderous alien to take the time to prep their partner like he did.</p><p>He stuttered in his movement to let out a guttural groan that left no secret to how much he was enjoying this. Humiliation burned within and a small whimper slipped past Blue's lips, albeit smothered by the tentacle, as he began to move: jerking in and out of her with near-animalistic desperation while making inhuman hissing sounds that dragged back memories of Purple killing Pink.</p><p>But there was still no discomfort, and the swirling pressure in her stomach only spiked further with each relentless thrust. Another choking whimper fell out of her mouth, prompting the tentacle smothering her face to release its hold.</p><p>“That’s right, let me hear you,” he groaned. “I can do more for you than a human ever could.”</p><p>The tentacles constricting her chest returned to circling her nipples, blanking out her vision as a clouding haze of arousal was sent straight to her head. Her hips jerked unintentionally against his, muscles quivering and breath hitching in her throat.</p><p>She didn't understand… Why…? Why was she letting it feel good…? This was an alien for God’s sake! An alien that tricked her, caused the deaths of her crewmates and was now forcing her to do… <em>this. </em>She knew it wasn’t her fault that it felt good, but a foreign part of her almost wanted to just… respond… reciprocate.</p><p>And as though reading her mind, Red whispered, “It would be easier for you if you gave in… either you resist and I force you each time, or you accept me and be my new partner. Both are fine with me, but one option is a much better outcome for <em> you. </em>”</p><p>… Blue didn’t reply, earning her an especially harsh thrust that made her cry out and echoed a smacking sound throughout the room. The tentacle that had gagged her mouth before returned, only to plummet inside before she had a chance to snap her jaw shut.</p><p>Worming its way in, it probed every centimeter of her mouth before settling to stroke against her tongue; making small thrusts in union with his jerking hips. Blue coughed and sputtered around it, and although she <em> wanted </em>to bite down… she found herself unable to find the willpower, continuing to lay paralyzed and allowing him to do what he wanted. It tasted slimy and… tart… almost like lemon juice squirted directly on her taste buds.</p><p>“Feels good…” Red murmured. “… Almost there… I’ll make you get there too…”</p><p><em> That </em>much was apparent considering how his thrusts were growing erratic and his breathing ragged, the musky scent of sex thick in the air. She didn’t know (or care) how Impostor biology worked… but this part seemed much the same. And with how her legs quivered and the warmth in her gut increased with each passing second, she feared the latter of his statement would come true too.</p><p>The tentacle yanked out of her mouth and traveled down her body to stimulate her clit, mercilessly twirling around the small bud. Her breath hitched, that pressure at her core winding up…</p><p>… And all it took was one more deep thrust to make it <em> snap; </em>her body spasming as she was sent rocketing into climax.</p><p>The tentacles restraining her tightened and shivered in response, Red continuing to plunge into her through it all. And when the moment of bliss passed, she was tossed back into the brutal reality of the situation and left panting on the control panel.</p><p>He made a victorious noise, purring, “Told you I’d make you. See how good it can be?”</p><p>Still, she didn’t respond.</p><p>Blue didn’t keep track of how much time had passed before he too began to twitch, his appendage shuddering inside of her. His hips smacked into her hindquarters as he hilted himself, tentacles squeezing so tightly that she worried her ribcage might crack… followed by a surging warmth filling her womb.</p><p>The Impostor sighed and withdrew himself, his tentacles retreating from her body aside from the largest one which remained coiled around her abdomen like a snake to keep her pinned. And she did nothing but stare up at him with uneven breaths, her heart pounding through her ears as she instinctively feared what was next.  </p><p>Canting his head, his gaze wandered between her face and now-dripping entrance. “Ideally it will take the first time… but if it doesn’t, we’ll just try again. As long as it takes.” He smiled, lips thin and just faintly exposing his sharp, inhuman teeth. “I’m sure you’ll be a great mother.”</p><p>Was <em> that </em>what he meant when he talked about ‘repopulation’...?</p><p>Mouth dry, Blue worked her tongue around to finally find her voice, croaking, “I don’t… I don’t… <em> please…” </em></p><p>Though she didn’t really know what she was pleading for at this point.</p><p>Red laughed. “Please <em> what? </em>Please kill me? Please stop? Please give me more? That could mean a number of things, Blue.” Approaching the control panel, he dragged her limp body to the side before beginning to fiddle with the autopilot settings. “I’m afraid the last one is the only one I could oblige you with, but first…”</p><p> Blue couldn’t see much from where he had her pinned, but in the corner of her blurred vision a tentacle could be spotted poking at the touchpad followed by a series of beeps.</p><p>“<em>WARP TRAVEL TO MIRA HQ ABORTED,” </em>the monotone voice of the ship’s AI sounded.</p><p>“… First, I had to put a stop to <em> that. </em>And…” The Impostor paused to stare at her, a single tentacle traveling out of his suit to stroke her jawline. “… I think you should rest before we go for round two.”</p><p>The tentacle went rigid and a needle-like stinger jutted out of the tip before stabbing her in the neck. A gurgled groan escaped Blue as she felt something injected into her, but despite the rush of panic that willed her to fight once more, she found herself suddenly too exhausted to move.</p><p>“That was poison.” At Blue’s wide-eyed expression, Red clarified, “But don’t worry, I only injected enough for it to act as a mild sedative. You’ll be okay.”</p><p>The large tentacle finally unwound itself from her body, letting her slump to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut and retreating back into Red’s suit.  Crouching down, he began to pet her head in a mock gesture of comfort. Almost like a genuine lover… like something she had fantasized of having with the <em> real </em>Red.</p><p>“I really do hope you’ll come around to like me again. But the choice is yours; I’ll let you think on it... Have a good nap.”</p><p>Finding her skin numbed to the sensation of the tentacle and that her limbs now felt disembodied, black dots began to speckle her vision. She just vaguely felt herself being scooped off the ground before her world faded to unconsciousness, the last thing she heard being the ship’s AI speaking…</p><p>“<em>THE</em> <em>SKELD NAVIGATION SYSTEMS HAVE GONE OFFLINE.” </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Open-ended as to how you want things to end up for Blue and Impostor-Red... whether she gives in and teams up with him, or continues to resist (either with failure or success), or maybe something else occurs. Anything could happen there!</p><p>ORIGINALLY THIS WAS JUST GOING TO BE CONSENSUAL AND SOMEWHAT FLUFFY, but then it went a different darker route when I started writing it. Perhaps the nicer version will go up someday but for now I hope you enjoyed this darker interpretation of the fate of the manipulated final crewmate/"third impostor".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>